This specification relates to data processing and structural clustering of user interface event data for analysis and retrieval.
User interfaces facilitate user interaction with various resources and applications. For example, user interfaces generally include various interactive elements that enable a user to input data (e.g., using text boxes), make data selections (e.g., using radio buttons, check boxes, or drop down menus), navigate to resources or application pages (e.g., by interacting with an embedded link), and change visual aspects of the user interface (e.g., rotating a device, resizing a window, scrolling to other portions of a document, or using zoom controls). User satisfaction with a given website or application can depend on the user's experience interacting with the various user interfaces of the website or application.